I do
by Mikaylove
Summary: Lucy and Aaron get married
1. Default Chapter

As the World Turns : new fiction: I do  
  
*************************  
  
Lucy stared out of her apartment. Today was the day when She became Lucy Snyder. She was finally marrying Aaron. Planning the wedding with him had been amazing, Everyday had been an adventure and every single day to come would be to.  
  
She looked up as she heard a knock at the door. There standing in front of her was Abigail. Her soon to be sister- in - law, Aarons half sister.  
  
Lucy: hey ab. Abigail: hey luc, are you ready to get to the salon. Lucy: yeah, help me get my dress in the car.  
  
Lucy steped out of the lemo and walked into the salon. Ready to get her nails, hair and make-up done for the wedding.  
  
*************************  
  
Aaron set in the church. Making sure they had everything the way Lucy wanted it. He knew it was still a couple hours away but, he couldnt help himself. He loved her so much and just wanted her to be the happiest person in the world.  
  
He smiled and started to stare of into space thinking about the life ahead of him.  
  
********************************  
  
Lucy stared down at her nails. She had gotten them french tipped. She smiled as the girl that was doing her hair came out.  
  
Lady: alright, Im going to get your hair set up and while it sets liza is going to do your make-up Lucy: ok  
  
***************************  
  
Lucy arrived at the church and got into her little room to get ready. Abigail helped her make sure they had everything and she started to lay thing s out. 


	2. the wonderful start

I do : Chapter 2  
  
Rose stood in the church by her sister Lily.  
  
Rose had decided on a floral print dress. it was perfect to fit her and the wedding.  
  
www1.jcpenney.com%2fjcp%2fSearchResults.asp%3fSearchString%3ddresses%26Searc hIn%3d0%26mscssid%3d  
  
Lily's was more elegant and not as flashy.  
  
ntId=cat2870733&masterId=cat000127&grandMasterId=cat000111&cmCat=  
  
Katie looked very cute in her Pink dress. She smiled as she greeted her old friends.  
  
ntId=cat000132&masterId=cat000131&grandMasterId=cat000111&cmCat=  
  
Bonnie say Allison peak her head out and sigh. She felt sorry for the girl. Allison had spent months trying to get lucy's trust back. In that process she helped lucy with almost everything in the wedding.  
  
Bonnie smoothed out her dress. she didnt want the thin material to get rinkled even before the wedding started.  
  
ntId=cat3270731&masterId=cat000131&grandMasterId=cat000111&cmCat=  
  
Margo stood by Katie looking out at the croud.  
  
ntId=cat000134&masterId=cat000131&grandMasterId=cat000111&cmCat=  
  
Sierra: Hello, allison, abigail, and Honey you look wonderful.  
  
Lucy: thanks mom but I dont even have my dress on yet. by the way. I love your dress.  
  
Sierra: you picked it out, I just think the lace was alittle much.  
  
Lucy: Nonsence, now go talk to everyone, Ill be ready shortly.  
  
776~2374327~2374331~2377661&PrevStyleID=2815080&NextStyleID=2816005  
  
***************************  
  
(the rest of the outfits are up to your imagination, except Lucy, allison and abigail.)  
  
Aaron: alright lets get started  
  
The music started to play. The flower girl and the ring barrar came down.  
  
Soon enough, allison appeared.  
  
Everyone smiled when abigail walked in.  
  
Then the wedding march started and Lucy and craig made their way down the isle.  
  
***************************  
  
Comming up:  
  
Lucy and aaron say their vows and get married. 


	3. Mr and mrs snyder

I do : Chapter 3 ****************************** note: sorry , i looked at the last chapter and none of the links worked. I will make sure that it will show Lucy's and abigails. Or atleast I hope it will.  
  
Wish me luck ************************************ Abigails:  
  
l  
  
Lucy's dress:  
  
*********************************  
  
Priest: We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of lucy montgomery and aaron snyder........................................  
  
Lucy listened intenly to the priest.  
  
Priest.: the couple has informed me they have written their vowes. Mr snyder.  
  
Aaron: Lucy, Oh my lucy. You were there when I didnt think I had anyone. When Everyone said we wouldnt make it you believed. I love you with everything in me. You are the only one that always believed in me no matter what. Sure everyone else came around but you didnt have to. I would do anything to keep you safe and you made me realize that there was a reason for me to live. You are my reason. I wake up everyday just to see you and I will continue to do so. I love you and I always will. I will love you until you realize that your too good for me. I will love , honor, and cherish you as long as I live. Till the day I die you will always be the only one in the world for me. Lucy Montomery you are my everything.  
  
Lucy: my turn. Look what you did Im crying. Last night I was thinking about what to say. I thought of a million things that has happened. The good times. Thats now what makes us , well us. If I concentrated on all the good times, it wouldnt be special. If all we had were good times it would be boring as hell. We have been through too much to be boring. I love that about us. No matter what happens we always end up here. Well not at the alter but together professing our love. I love you, the good , bad and the terrible. I want to be your wife and love you eternily. Aaron I swear to love you, to honor you and cherish you. And all that other stuff that I cant remember.  
  
Voice: Obey!  
  
Lucy: That too. I love you aaron and I always will.  
  
aaron slid a ring  
  
On her hand and kissed her hand.  
  
Lucy did the same. to him.  
  
Priest: Do you both take eachother to have and to hold from this day forward as your husband or wife for as long as you both shall live.  
  
Aaron/lucy: we do.  
  
Priest: I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.  
  
Aaron leaned in and kissed his wife.  
  
Priest: I now present to you Mr and mrs aaron and lucy snyder. 


	4. On Vacation

I do - chapter 4 ******************  
  
Lucy and arron waved bye to everyone and headed to the airport.  
  
Allison looked at chris. He had told her all day he had a surprise for her.  
  
Allison: alright what is it.  
  
Chris held up plane tickets.  
  
Chris: go on a trip with me.  
  
allison: ok, i will. where too.  
  
Chris: honalulu, hawaii  
  
Allison: no, no, no. PLease tell me you didnt just say honalulu.  
  
Chris: yeah, why. You said you always wanted to go to hawaii.  
  
Allison: Yeah, but why now. I mean thats where Lucy and aaron are going.  
  
chris: oh,  
  
Allison: Im not going to ruin their honeymoon.  
  
Chris: you wont be, they will probably be in their hotel the whole time.  
  
Allison: yeah, true.  
  
Chris: alright, and if we see them we can run the other way before they see us.  
  
Allison: alright then, Ill go. If we avoid the newlyweds.  
  
*************************  
  
So they went. Allison and chris got on a plane and went to honalulu. Allison read the sign at the hotel. " ala moana hotel.  
  
Allison: oh no.  
  
Chris: let me guess..... They are staying here.  
  
Allison: uh huh.  
  
Chris smiled. thats when his phone rang.  
  
Chris: hello?  
  
Aaron: hey Chris its me.  
  
Chris: hey dude, Why are you calling?  
  
Aaron: did you get here yet  
  
Chris: yeah,  
  
Aaron: is allison freaking.  
  
Chris: yeah, hold on. Allison why dont you get the room. Its set up, I have to take this. alright.  
  
Aaron: Once she gets over the fact that me and luce are here she'll have the time of her life.  
  
Chris: thanks for suggesting it.  
  
Aaron: when she suggested me taking lucy here, I knew she was sad that we got to come here and she didnt.  
  
Chris: well, I had to promise to avoid you and your wife like the plague.  
  
Aaron: well, lucy doesnt know that your here but If they run into eachother were doomed.  
  
Chris: I know man, if allison finds out I already knew you were here she'll kill me.  
  
Aaron: Lucy will kill me for not telling her.  
  
Chris: but they will eventually find out. Even if its at home.  
  
Aaron: I know. I think Lucy is back, watch out and have fun.  
  
They hang up their phones at the same time and Allison and chris head upstairs.  
  
Allison: turn it off  
  
Chris: what?  
  
Allison: the phone. Turn it off for tonight.  
  
Chris: alright.  
  
allison: let me check my Messages and ill turn mine off too.  
  
Message 1:  
  
Its your mother, allison I got your note, why did you and chris go to hawaii.  
  
Message 2:  
  
Hey allison its lucy. I just got in hawaii, the hotel is amazing, i cant wait for you to see the pictures. Aaron went to get some Ice but he'll be right back. I love you, tell everyone at home I love them. Ill talk to you when I get home.  
  
Allison: Im glad my phone was off.  
  
Chris: lucy call?  
  
Allison: yeah, she told me how great the hotel was.  
  
Chris: she's right.  
  
Allison laughed as chris unlocks the door. Allison pushes him through the door and closes it. She puts the do not disturb sign on the door.  
  
Allison: you got the presidental suite.  
  
Chris: you know it.  
  
Allison leads him into the bedroom.  
  
She starts to kiss him.  
  
Chris: are you sure  
  
Allison: 100 percent.  
  
She pushes him onto the bed. 


	5. The Run in

I do : Chapter 5 ******************* Allison walked down to the front desk to ask where the place she wanted to go to was. She bounced up to the desk and waited for the guy to turn around. The guy turned around and seemed startled.  
  
Guy: you should have rang the bell. I would have turned around  
  
Allison: oh, I didnt see it.  
  
Guy: Im sorry you had to wait.  
  
Allison: I dont mind. I actually wanted to know if you knew where to find this place.  
  
Guy: actually yes, do you want to walk or drive?  
  
Allison: is it in walking distance.  
  
Guy: yeah, its alot easier.  
  
Allison: then Ill walk.  
  
Guy: alright, Go out near the inside pool area and go down till you hit the beach and then walk along the beach for a while until you hit the docs. The cruise ships should be along there after a while. Ask the director about the one you want and you should be all set.  
  
Alison: thank you. I cant wait. Without your help, We would have never found it.  
  
Guy: well have fun.  
  
Allison: I will, Im allison  
  
Guy: alex  
  
Allison: do you work alot.  
  
alex: yes, I do, Im off on the weekends, Im here every other day.  
  
Allison: your very helpful,  
  
Alex: thank you, I wish all my customers were nice and patient like you.  
  
Allison waved and started up the stairs. Not realizing what she was doing she just hopped up the front stairs and found the elevator. Comming off the elevator was Lucy. Lucy accidently bumped into allison making both of the girls fall backwards.  
  
Lucy: Im so sorry,  
  
Allison: Its quite alright.  
  
Lucy: allison?  
  
Allison: oh lucy, Hi.  
  
Lucy: what are you doing here?  
  
Allison: chris took me on vacation.  
  
Lucy: I cant believe it. Your here, in the same hotel. Thats great. Maybe we could all have lunch.  
  
Allison: its your honeymoon.  
  
Lucy: Aaron's not going to die from one lunch. He'll be alright. What room are you in.  
  
Allison: 515.  
  
Lucy: Well we are in 525, So Ill call you, when I get him to say yes.  
  
Allison: Ill talk to chris.  
  
Lucy: I was actually looking for this cruise ship.  
  
Allison: I just asked about it. He explained it to me  
  
Lucy: since thats around lunch time, We can go together and when we get back.  
  
Allison: alright.  
  
The girls got on the elevator and went to the 5th floor. When allison reached her room. Lucy waved goodbye with a promise to call.  
  
Allison walked in the hotel room. She heard the shower from the bathroom. She smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
***********************  
  
Lucy walked in, Aaron was lying in bed.  
  
Lucy: what are you doing?  
  
Aaron: I just finnished my shower. I thought Id lay down.  
  
Lucy: Guess what happened.  
  
Aaron: what?  
  
Lucy: I ran into allison. It turns out Chris took her here for a surprise getaway.  
  
Aaron: oh.  
  
Lucy: So Were going to go on the cruise with the,  
  
Aaron: oh  
  
Lucy: why dont you seem surprised that chris and alison are here?  
  
Aaron: umm  
  
Lucy: your not are you?  
  
Lucy picked up the phone and dialed. 515.  
  
Chris: hello  
  
Lucy: give allison the phone?  
  
Chris:lucy?  
  
Lucy: yeah, give her the phone.  
  
Allison: hey, what did he say  
  
Lucy: no emotion.  
  
allison: what do you mean?  
  
Lucy: he um, he knew you were here. Did you run into him or something?  
  
Allison: I didnt,, chris said he didnt. Wait, what. Chris said it was Aarons Idea for chris to take me here.  
  
Lucy: Oh, I have to talk to him. Meet me in the lobby in 5. ******************************************  
  
Lucy came downstairs and hugged Allison. Aaron and Chris were standing off to the side.  
  
Aaron: everything was fine until your girlfriend ran into my wife.  
  
Chris: hey, Im in as much trouble as you are.  
  
Allison: I dont want to hear it. you would be fine, If you would have told me that there was a reason we were in the same hotel as them.  
  
Lucy: and you would have been fine if you would have told me she was here.  
  
the two girls walked in front of the guys the whole walk. When they got there, They got a cruise ship and aaron drove out to a secluded spot and droped the ancor.  
  
Aaron: lucy im sorry, Alright.  
  
Lucy: why?  
  
Aaron: because I didnt tell you that allison was here.  
  
Lucy: and.  
  
Aaron: look, im not sorry that I got Chris to take allison here.  
  
Lucy: I love allison but why would you invite people to our honeymoon.  
  
Aaron: I didnt. You werent supposed to know she was here until the day before we left.  
  
lucy: why not?  
  
Aaron: When Allison suggested this place for a honeymoon I could see how depressed she was that we got to experience it and she didnt. Then Chris said he wanted to take allison on vacation and he asked me where to take her. So I thought about this being her favorite place and I suggested they come here. We were going to tell you the day before we left because we had a special evening planned.  
  
Lucy: aww  
  
Lucy grabbed her husband and kissed him. allison shrugged and pulled chris to her. 


	6. it all comes to an end the end

I do : The end  
  
******************  
  
Lucy and aaron Had a wonderful honeymoon. Occasionally they would   
  
Meet up with allison and chris.   
  
Alison and Chris spent their vacation in their hotel room.   
  
***************  
  
When they got home they told everyone about the honeymoon/vacation.   
  
It was a good story to tell for a while  
  
(the end)  
  
Want a sequil?  
  
let me know 


End file.
